


Kamiya-Ishida Family

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Family, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Gen, Husbands, M/M, Two Fathers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Tai and Matt and their three sons and their relationship. Tai and Matt still have a sexual relationship with their respective dads.





	

Tai wears a yellow shirt under zipped bluish grey jacket with a blue collar. He also wears blue pants and blue shoes with yellow soles. He has also cut his hair short. Matt wears a black turtleneck sweater under a brown leather jacket and cream pants. He has cut his hair even shorter than before. Tai is wearing baby blue socks and Matt is wearing brown socks. 

Tai and Matt return to their apartment along with their three sons; Jaden, Tommy and Yuya. Jaden has the same long spiked up hair as Tai when he was a kid and he's 5 years old. Tommy has orange hair which is the same color as their good friend, Sora's and he's 4 years old. Yuya has same blonde hair as Matt and he's also 5 years old. 

After they all kick off their shoes; Tai and Matt sit on the couch and decide to watch a movie. Matt has his arm around Tai's shoulder and presses a kiss onto his husband's cheek.

"Boys come here for a second. Please!!," says Matt as their sons come into their living room. Jaden, Yuya and Tommy are all wearing t-shirts and shorts and barefoot. "Your dad and I want you to go clean up your messy room. Then after your done, I'll make lunch.," says Matt in a serious but calm tone to their boys.

Jaden and Yuya both complain and say, "But your and Daddy's room is more messier than ours." Tai chuckles and says, "That is true, babe. Besides Yuya and Jaden's sides of the room are messy and little Tommy cleans up after himself." "Be quiet you," says Matt and playfully punches his husband in his chest. 

"Hey Tommy. Can you go help your big brothers clean up your room. Then we'll munch on Dad's tasty lunch," says Tai. "Yes. Daddy, Dad," says Tommy as he and his brothers head toward their room. Matt lays down on the couch with Tai on top of him as they start kissing each other. Tai's right hand travels down his husband's pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. Matt stops Tai, "Hey, hey, hey. Tai not right now. We can have sex all weekend remember." "Oh right. I forgot your dad is going to babysit them this week. I've sent pictures of the boys to my mom and dad and they'll be back in three days," says Tai. Tai's dad, Susumu who’s retired babysit Tommy during the weekdays while Jaden and Yuya are in school. He thinks about the days that he’s have off to spend the night having hot sex with his dad at their old apartment. 

"So how about you go pick up your dirty dress shirts and underwear, babe? Or you won't get any dessert tonight after dinner!!," says Matt with a smirk on his face and kisses Tai. "Sure thing, babe," says Tai as he scrambles off the couch and rushes to their bedroom as Matt chuckles. 

*

Tommy helps his brothers, Yuya and Jaden clean up their sides of the room. Afterward, they talk about how they played hide and seek with their Digimon and their Dads Digimon, Agumon and Gabumon. Their dads, Matt and Tai were sitting next to each other by the trees holding hands and talking to each other. Tommy has a Tsunomon, Yuya has a Yokomon and Jaden has a Koromon. Jaden, Yuya and Tommy pack up a bookbag for the weekend since they would be staying with Grandpa Hiroaki. 

*

Tai walks around his and Matt's bedroom picking up his dress shirts and blue briefs and stuffs them into the hamper with the rest of their clothes. Tai smells the aroma of Matt cooking lunch which makes his stomach growl and his mouth watery as he loves the food his husband makes. He leaves the bedroom and goes into the kitchen and hugs Matt from behind and press kisses onto his neck. Tai's baby blue socked feet rub against Matt's brown ones and his right hand caresses the front of his husband's pants.

"Mmmm. It smells great, babe." "Tai. C'mon. I'm going to get distracted. Go sit at the table or go check up on our boys." "Okay, okay. I'll go check on the boys. Big Meanie." Tai kisses Matt on the cheek as he disentangles himself and walks toward their son's room. 

Matt gets the chopped up mackerel out of the fridge and rice and corn and heats up the stove and gets a pan from the bottom shelf. He pours the mackerel and rice into the pan and then the corn. Matt has on his pink apron on which Tai said looks great with his brown leather jacket and cream pants. His bulge grew when Tai was kissing his neck and he would have had sex with his husband in their kitchen if their boys were being babysat by Tai's parents or his dad. 

Matt finishes making lunch as their sons; Jaden, Yuya and Tommy come and sit at the table. Tai puts their boys book-bags by the door when Hiroaki comes to pick them up. He places the bowls of mackerel, rice and corn in front of their boys as Tai sits next to Matt entwining their hands. They eat as a family together. 

Tai and Matt look at their wedding rings on hands and remember their wedding day with their families and friends present. Having Sora, their lifelong friend be their surrogate was a great and they have Sora as Yuya's godmother. Kari is Jaden's godmother. TK is Tommy's godfather. He and Matt have been together since high school. Tai is currently a United Nations diplomat for the Digital World with Agumon. Matt became a astronaut and is currently a music teacher at their old middle school. He and Matt go to the Digital World with their sons mostly every weekend to visit their Digimon. As their sons finish their lunch, Tai and Matt clean up the dishes as the doorbell rings. Yuya gets the door and Grandpa Hiroaki has arrived and hugs all three of his grandsons. * 

Hiroaki comes inside and greets his son by kissing his cheek. He does the same to his son-in-law, Tai too. Hiroaki has gray hair mixing in with his brown hair and still has a solid strong build despite being 54 years old. He and Matt still get together to have sex at his apartment where he and Matt used to lived together up until Matt was in college. His gorgeous son, Matt and Tai are both handsome and great men since they are both 39 years old almost 40 years old.

Tai gives Hiroaki the boys bags as Matt has their sons put their socks and shoes on. Clutching his grandsons bags in his hands, Hiroaki watches his son and his son's husband say goodbye to their sons for the weekend and telling them to have fun with grandpa. As Yuya, Jaden and Tommy wait outside; Hiroaki says goodbye to Tai and Matt. He gives Tai a kiss on the cheek again. On the other hand; Hiroaki kisses his eldest son passionately as Tai watches with a grin. He winks at Matt and Tai before leaving with his grandsons. 

*

Matt closes the door and he and Tai go sit on the couch. After making out on the couch for half an hour, these two Digidestined husbands go out for dinner at a restaurant nearby their apartment. They order steak, Caesar salad and mash potatoes for their dinner course and drink white wine. As Tai drives them home; Matt calls his dad to check on how the boys are doing. 

*

After their filling dinner, Tai and Matt return home and kick off their shoes by the door. Tai pounces on his husband kissing him as they walk toward their bedroom. Inside their bedroom, Matt strips off his clothes while Tai goes into their bathroom to get the lube and condoms. 

In his white briefs and his clothes in a pile around his feet, Matt climbs into bed with his guitar in tow. He has his guitar in between his legs covering his boner in his briefs and lays against the pillows. Tai strips off his clothes hurriedly in the bathroom leaving on his baby blue briefs. With the lube and condoms in his hands, Tai walks into the bedroom and finds Matt playing his guitar in his underwear and he grins happily at the beautiful sight. 

Tai puts the lube and condoms on the night stand and climbs on the bed and starts to trail kisses from Matt's feet, up his thighs to his stomach, neck and lands on his husband's mouth. Matt groans and moans when Tai was trailing kisses on his body and he puts his guitar aside and straddles Tai in his lap. He has his hands on Tai's ass, squeezing them causing him to yelp. Tai licks his nipples one at a time causing him to moan his husband's name affectionately. 

Tai grabs Matt's cock from his briefs and Matt does so too as they kiss passionately. He and Matt lay down, roll around on the bed kissing and remove each other's briefs. They 69 sucking on each other's cocks, fingering and licking the other's asses as they say sexy, passionate things. Tai fucks Matt doggystyle, sliding his condom covered cock into his man's ass and tugs softly on Matt's blonde hair. Matt moans loud into the pillows as his husband fucks him hard. Tai slides his cock and cums inside the condom filling it up. He pours the cum onto his cock making it creamy and sticky. He lays on his back and lifts his legs holding them in the air.

*

Matt puts lube and a condom on his cock, sliding into his husband's ass and fucks him just as hard. Matt cums inside the condom too and does the same as his husband. Getting back into the 69 position, these two horny husbands and dads suck and lick on each other delicious cum covered cocks, as the cum goes down their throats and suck each other dry. 

They clean up their mess and take a bath together with Matt in his lap in the tub and they kiss. After drying each other up and putting on fresh pair of briefs. Matt climbs into bed and Tai hops in too and curls up against his man. "How about you play your guitar, babe?" "Yeah. I will. I did want to sing my new song about you, Tai." "Alright go right ahead." As Tai listens to the song, Matt reminisces about when he and Tai became parents and raising their three sons and when they married. He supports Tai's career as Tai does the same for him. He remembers the first time he and Tai had sex and how his dad walked in on them. It was equal parts embarrassing and thrilling to him. And having sex with Tai is always a great and pleasant experience. 

As Matt finishes his song, Tai leans over, kisses his husband on the cheek then his mouth. Tai remembers when he and Matt fall in love with each other and started dating. He remembers their honeymoon and how they had a wild, kinky week of hot passionate orgasmic of sex. Being dads to three great boys made them both extremely happy. 

*

They play around in their bed, tickling each other and roll over with Matt on top of Tai. Their caress each other cocks through their underwear. Tai is wearing orange briefs and Matt is wearing blue briefs. Tai flips Matt over and lays on top of him. Matt kisses Tai's forehead. They hold each other's hand. Tai kisses Matt's ring finger and his husband repeats what he did. They spoon with Tai being in front of him and they kiss each other goodnight and fall asleep as their snores echo around the room. 

*

Matt and Tai have a nice dream about going to the park with their sons and their Digimon partners. The boys and their Digimon would be playing tag around the jungle gym while he and Tai would be sitting on the bench gazing at them with warmth and love.


End file.
